Understanding
by CJBodom23
Summary: Sokka's mad, Katara and Zuko are hiding something, and the rest are curious. My first submission for Zutara week 2010! rated T to be safe.


A/N: I have never participated in Zutara week, but I though I would give it a shot since I love this couple so much. I think I'm more excited about the stories that are sure to come about! I LOVE one shots! I'm gong to have a hayday this week.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't even look like I would even watch Avatar: The last Airbender, let alone own it…. Mike, Brian, and Nick owns this great show.

Zutara Week Day 1: Family

"I don't see why you're acting like this! It wasn't like I was screwing him!" Katara yelled at her pacing brother.

Sokka was seething with anger at what he had just caught his sister doing with…with.. HIM. His blood boiled as he remembered the disgusting sight that he had come across. He shivered.

"I don't care what is was! I will not have my LITTLE sister _KISSING someone like the likes of him! He's the FIRE LORD, Katara! Doesn't he have a girlfriend, Fiancé or whatever?" Sokka yelled back. This girl was going to be the death of him. _

"_Mai? She left him, you idiot! Just like Aang decided that I was holding him back from performing his 'Avatar Duties' as he so kindly put it!" Her hear was breaking all over again. She had been in complete love with the young hero, only to have her heart handed back to her. _

"_And I made sure he knew what the word 'pain' was didn't I? Did I not go defend you after what he did?" Sokka sighed, trying to get passed this, in his eyes, treachery. Sure, he knew Zuko was a good guy, now. And that he was nothing like his forefathers, but he was still from the Fire nation. The same place that has cuased so much pain in their lives. He was still the enemy at times. And now was one of those times. _

"_I'm going to be 19 next month, Sokka. I don't need you to protect me. You know Zuko would never hurt me… again. Yeah, we have our past, but he joined us in the end! And he's done nothing that hasn't been for the good of world. And…" Katara trailed off, not sure if she wanted to tell her brother the news. Her and Zuko had been sneaking around for awhile now. _

"_My lady, is this man troubling you? Should I have him escort out of the palace?" A guard asked her, trying to put some distance between his future Fire Lady and this insane trouble maker. He clearly had the soon-to-be queen upset. _

"_No. not will not be necessary. He is my idiotic brother, and he is welcome here anytime he wishes. Now, Be gone." She commanded. She was sure getting use to ordering the staff around. She didn't them to view her as weak and couldn't help Zuko run the country. _

"_Yea!" Sokka added for good measure. Katara hit him upside the head. "Ow! You ordered them, why can't I?" _

"_Because I CAN. It's in the job description." She added, wondering if he had caught her meaning. He only look at her in confusion. _

"_What job description? Are you going to be Zuko's advisor?" He asked, trying to calm down. Sokka was still plenty mad about the situation earlier. _

"_What she's trying to say is-" a voice came from behind him, making him jump up in surprise. Sokka turned around to see the Fire Lord himself standing, leaning against the door way. _

"_That I'm not going to just be Zuko's advisor." Katara cut off Zuko and walked over to her future husband. He gave him a kiss a on the cheek and hugged him, still looking at her brother. _

"_What? You mean, you…he… you…" Sokka's eyes were about to bulge out of his head in shock. _

"_Hey guys! What does Sokka look like he's about to keel over?" Aang called out, joining the group in the main hall. Toph and Suki followed suit. They had been out to the nearest market to look around. _

"_Well, Aang, we were just about tell Sokka something important, if you don't mind." Katara told the Avatar flatly. She still had bad feelings towards him, and that showed through her voice. Aang squirmed under Katara's glare and flinched from the venom in her voice. It was then he notice just where she was, and who she was with. He eyes joined Sokka's. _

"_It looks like their finally gonna tell Snoozles and Twinkle Toes that they've been at each other like rabbits. Something I will not miss!" Toph smirked, bending up a chair for her and Suki to sit on from the ground. Suki chuckled and sat next to her best friend._

"_WHAT? YOU SAID YOU GUYS JUST KISSED!" Sokka yelled, while Katara and Zuko grew red. _

"_I didn't say anything, I just said it wasn't like we were screwing THEN!" As much as she loved her brother, he knew just how to get the best of her out. Zuko coughed on the air he had been holding in, trying not to smirk at the Avatar's face. _

"_Sire, surely you will not let this peasant talk to the Future Fire Lady in such a manner?" The same guard from earlier decided to butt in then. Zuko sighed. If they didn't get that hint, then they were all denser than he gave them credit for being. Suki jumped up in delight, Toph laughed, while Aang and Sokka were speechless. _

"_She can hold her own. This is her brother, her family." Zuko cleared, the guard just nodded and watched Sokka intently. _

"_But Katara! I need you back! I was stupid and selfish when I told you That I didn't love you, I just didn't want you to hurt while I was gone all the time! Please don't make the biggest mistake of your life!" Aang was the first one to speak up. Zuko snapped. _

"_Biggest mistake? Mistake? Loving me is NOT a mistake! Do you know how broken she was when you left her? How depressed and how hurt she was? I finally was able to put those pieces back together with a love that surpasses anything you could have ever felt for her! And none of you will not stand in our way! I love her more than anything in this pathetic world, and you will not take her from me." Zuko yelled angrily. Katara's eyes opened in realization. Of course she knew Zuko loved her, but she was never sure about to what extent. And now it was all clear. Nothing would stop this, not even her "family". _

"_You really love my sister as much as you say you do?" Sokka asked quietly, taking in all he new information. Aang just looked defeated. Suki and Toph were quiet. _

"_Yes, more than you know. I could not go on in this life without her by my side." Zuko replied seriously, putting his arm around Katara._

"_As much as I didn't like this at first, my sister's happiness is what matters to me the most. You guys have my blessings." Sokka smiled, letting his guard down. Katara let her Fiancé go and flew over to her brother. _

"_Thank you Sokka! You don't know what it means to me!" She cried, pulling her only brother into a death grip. He hugged her back. _

"_Anything for you Katara. As long as you're happy." He replied, trying not to cry. His only little sister was getting married. _

_Aang looked at Katara, and then at Zuko. He could tell there was more love there than he had seen in a long time. He walked over to Zuko, and held out his hand. Zuko looked at him suspiciously first, and then smiled, taking then Avatar's hang and shaking it. _

"_Take care of her Zuko, something I was unable to do." He smiled, trying not to let his breaking heart show through. Zuko nodded. _

"_Of Course." was all he said. _

_Katara and Zuko walked off together towards his room. Sokka shuddered at the thought of what they were more than likely going to do. Suki went to her boyfriend. _

"_You did the right thing, you know. They're made for each other." she told him, putting her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. _

"_I didn't agree with her at first, and I'm a little peeved that she hid everything from us, but I forgive and a support her in this. After all, what is family for?" He smiled down at her. He knew everything would be okay. _


End file.
